


Light to my Darkness

by LadyNobody



Series: KidoFudoWeek2019 [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: IE5ShipsWeek, Introspection, M/M, kidofudoweek2019, kidou and his darkness, kidou centered, plus the help of a certain someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: It was far, far awayLooked so smallYet it was pulsing with life.He couldn’t help but stare at it,Mesmerised.





	Light to my Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWO: Dark & Light
> 
> this fic is part of the kidofudoweek made by @IE5shipsweek on twitter go check them out!

It was dark  
Everything around him   
Above  
And below  
It was the kind of darkness in which you don’t even know if your eyes are open at all in the first place.  
It was the kind of darkness that slips through your parted lips like heavy air and pools in your lungs like dirty water. 

Suffocating. 

You could scream  
You could reach out the find the hem of the curtains around your heart  
But all would be vain.  
Nothing works against that kind of darkness. 

A darkness Kidou Yuuto knew far too well because he had always fought to push it back.  
He had spent days and nights fighting his own shadow that he couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been scared of it whenever the sun began to set. 

It was the darkness born from his constant overthinking,   
From his doubts and worries,  
From the past mistakes everyone forgave except himself. 

It was no use fighting it back anymore, he might as well just lay there and wait for it to consume his heart entirely.  
After all, he was tired  
Limbs heavy with fatigue and heart crushed by acceptance of his fate.  
That’s what he had decided, yes, to let the darkness win him over, then why did a sudden light appear? 

It was far, far away  
Looked so small  
Yet it was pulsing with life.  
He couldn’t help but stare at it,  
Mesmerised. 

Then the light began to grow  
Taking more and more space  
Consuming the darkness inch by inch  
And as it came closer he could hear a sound, a voice, coming from it.  
Was it even possible for a voice to reach out to him there?   
Or was the voice that light? 

“SNAP OUT OF IT!” 

With a sudden harsh pain, the light took over, bringing him back to the real world.  
A world were light and darkness lived together, tied by the same destiny.  
Kidou blinked once, twice, flinching at the sudden change and adapting his sight.  
His cheek sting as he brought a hand to touch where he was hit and his eyes tried to focus on what or who just slapped him. 

“Fudou-“ 

It had never occurred to him, but now that he watched him closely, grey eyes shining with anger and worry, he could almost sense the light his heart held.  
It was the light of a heart that had been through a lot,  
The light of determination  
The light of a personal moral compass and strong beliefs   
It was the light of a warrior who already bow to darkness and said “nevermore”

And as someone said:  
The brighter the light  
The darker the shadow.  
He smiled, making the other raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Thanks, Akio” 

Right,   
If he had such darkness inside he’d just had to seek that light out for help.  
And he had a feeling it would’ve been there for him, with a hand ready to slap him back to his senses


End file.
